


A Slow Day

by sunkissedmorning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Santos Administration, policy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedmorning/pseuds/sunkissedmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into the Santos administration, Josh and Donna make time for each other so Josh doesn't start a war at the United Nations. More importantly, Donna is offered a promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Day

The sunlight peeking through the blinds is first to wake her up and not the screeching of the alarm that follows two minutes later. Donna reluctantly rolls over to the night stand to blindly swat at the snooze button when it magically shuts off by itself, so she returns to the warm spot she just left. 

“You’re going to have to get up eventually,” is crooned into her ear as the bed dips from Josh’s weight as he lies down and curls up behind her. She shivers at the feel of wet hair against her neck and back.

“Why are you awake?” she asks from a voice muffled by the covers. 

“Because I have to be. The Cabinet’s meeting bright and early this morning.” Josh’s arms snake around Donna as she feels warm breath against her skin. 

“Bright and early as in?”

“One hour. I gotta go. I made coffee. You should get up before the alarm goes off again.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to have to get up eventually.” Donna groans into her pillow and makes one last futile attempt at sleep. “I really gotta go. Kiss me goodbye.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have time to solicit one at work.” Donna picks her head up and looks behind her. Josh’s tie is knotted but still loose and he’s yet to put on his jacket or shoes. 

“You’re all ready.”

“Almost. I told you I’ve got to go.”

“It’s a slow week for me.”

“I know but not for the rest of us.”

“Then you should get to work.”

“Yes, I should. I told you there’s a …” Donna runs a hand through Josh’s wet hair and pulls him toward her. Her lips meet his tentatively but he deepens the kiss and rolls her on her back. Donna wraps her arms around him as his slide down her body, stopping at her hips. He starts to brush the soft skin of her lower abdomen when Donna moves her hands to Josh’s chest. She grabs a hold of the knot in his tie and pushes up to tighten it. Josh breaks from their kiss.

“You have to go,” Donna says with an evil-looking grin.

“Thanks for the reminder. We still on for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Josh leans in for one final kiss before climbing out of bed. With a heavy sigh Donna sits up and rubs away the sleepiness in her eyes. As she heads into the bathroom, she hears the faint sound of the front door closing.

***

There’s a steady breeze that day that makes Washington D.C. bearable in late June. Josh and Donna are seated on a bench, the looming shape of the White House still in their view. Donna rips off a small piece of crust from Josh’s sandwich, but every time she tries to throw it on the ground to a scavenging pigeon Josh is too quick.

“They’ll just come back for more.”

“That’s alright.”

“No, it’s really not.” Josh takes off his jacket and puts it over Donna’s lap, causing her to move the salad she’d been holding.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re wearing a skirt.”

“I am, so?”

“So it’s June and there are tons of tourists around.”

“You’re a Neanderthal.”

“Maybe, but you’re a very beautiful woman, and I’m a middle-aged man.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Josh. You’re a very beautiful middle-aged man.”

“Really? Thanks.”

“When was the last time you ate outside?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs looking to the clear sky, “When was the last I was outside at all?”

“You should do this more often: grab a sandwich from the Mess and sit outside for a little while.”

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

“I just think it would be good for you to step away from the building for a few minutes. I’m sure you need to see more than the walls of your office.”

“I do,” he scoffs defensively, “There’s the Oval Office, which I guess only has one wall. And then the Sit Room. Of course, there are hallways. Sometimes I visit Sam but only for nostalgic purposes. And then there are those rare, rare times I flee to the other side of the building to see you.”

“Yes, and in those rare times that you get to steal away to the East Wing, you look tired and haggard and, quite simply, like death.”

With a hand to his heart, he exclaims, “Why, Donnatella, I think you’re making up for all the wooing we never got to in the beginning of our relationship.”

“Women don’t have to woo, Josh. And if we did, I wooed you for nine years.”

“Except I was the only one who didn’t get the memo.”

“Trust me, no one was shocked. Back to my point, I think it would be good for your peace of mind to just get out of the building for a few minutes.”

“Will you join me?”

Donna smiles, “That’s really sweet but you and I both know we’d never find the time every day between our schedules.”

“Then let’s make sure that we do.”

“Whah?” Donna says as she’s in mid-bite of her salad. 

“Then let’s make sure that we find at least fifteen minutes every day for us. You can drag me out of the building or we can just hide in a corner in the Mess. Maybe even find a spare bedroom in the Residence,” he says with a smirk and a nudge. “Your call. And when I say we, I mean your people should call my people.” Josh goes back to eating his sandwich.

“Really? This is a little unexpected.”

Josh looks down and says quietly, “I know. I’m starting to feel a little drained again like during the transition.” He rests his head on Donna’s shoulder. 

“And you’re not going to whisk me off to paradise again?” she asks softly and hopeful. 

“I’d love to but we don’t have that kind of time. So I think we should make time, even just a small amount every day. Some days I don’t even see you and we live together!”

“I know,” Donna replies sadly.

“I’m just trying to prevent another meltdown.”

She runs a hand through his unruly hair and places a kiss on his forehead. “That’s good, Josh. You’re learning, and I think it’s a fine idea. I’ll have Katie talk to Margaret.”

“Really?” Hopeful, Josh picks his head up to look at Donna. 

“Yes, I think I can manage to squeeze you in for a few minutes every day.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Moss. I know you’re a very powerful and important woman in Washington…”

“That I am.”

“…And any time you can give the second-most powerful man in the country would be very much appreciated.”

“It’s amazing how you’re able to compliment me and remind yourself of your grandeur all in the same breath.”

With a dimpled grin Josh says, “I really am something, aren’t I?”

“Come on,” Donna helps Josh up off the bench and hands him back his jacket, “It’s getting cold in the shade, and this concrete is starting to get fresh with me.”

“You sure you want to do this every day?”

“You have to go back to work now and try not to invade anyone.” Donna starts walking back toward the White House.

“I was kidding!” Josh yells from behind her.

“Yes and the fourteen diplomats who heard you ‘kidding’ on the floor of the U.N. General Assembly weren’t at all worried.”

***

“Margaret!” Josh yells as he runs into his office.

“Yes,” she calmly walks into the office.

“Can you and Katie get together to make sure Donna and I can have fifteen minutes?”

“Today? You just had lunch with her.”

“No, sorry. I meant every day. I need you guys to find at least fifteen minutes every day, barring emergencies and one of us being out of town. Preferably around lunch time and not too early in the morning or late in the evening. You know, keep it nine to five.”

“You’re late,” Margaret exclaims, not moving from her fixed spot.

“I know.” Josh frantically searches on his desk for a file, while Margaret has been holding it the entire time. 

Margaret continues to watch him, “It’ll be impossible but I’ll take care of it. You’re late. You’re with the economic advisors next door five minutes ago.”

“Hence why I came in here to get the thing,” Josh takes the file out of Margaret’s outstretched hand, “You’ll take care of it, right?”

“If I’m good at my job, are you going to fall in love with me, too?” Josh just stares at her, “I’m just asking ‘cause…”

“I’m late.”

“Yeah,” Margaret turns and heads to her desk while Josh exits through the middle door to the Roosevelt Room.

***

Donna’s assistant walks into Donna’s office and hands her a stack of mail and phone messages. “Katie, sometime today I need you to call Josh’s office and see if…”

“Margaret already called. She’s finalizing his schedule for the week so we can plan.”

”She’s good, isn’t she?”

“I’m feeling a little inadequate.”

“Don’t. Margaret is a completely different breed of assistant.”

“I’m sorry, can I ask something personal?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Donna looks up from the phone messages and takes the bottle of water Katie hands her.

“Are you and Josh trying to get pregnant?”

Donna almost chokes on the water, “What?”

“I just thought that, you know, fifteen minutes every day…”

“Well, first of all, we’re not married and I’m not having Josh’s kid unless we are. Second, he’d be pretty offended by the fifteen minute thing. Third, where would we be trying to procreate in the White House?”

“Spare bedroom in the Residence?”

“Right, because we need a story out there that the First Couple’s Chiefs of Staff conceived their child in the Lincoln Bedroom.”

“It’d be cute to tell the grandkids.”

“Eww.”

“Or maybe not.”

“Really, it’s just lunch or coffee or anything that’ll get him to sit down and not worry for fifteen minutes.”

“You know, with those kinds of requirements, you could still…”

“We’re really not going to.”

“You got a few minutes?” Amy quickly walks into Donna’s office with a look of panic on her face.

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Sorry to barge in. I didn’t see your assistant out there.”

“It’s fine. She’s right here. Katie, would you mind?” Donna points to the door.

“No problem,” Katie exits and shuts the door behind her.

Donna motions for Amy to take a seat while she sits behind her desk, “You look like Congress is on fire.”

“A girl can dream.”

“I heard they’re marking up HR 285.”

“They are and, somehow, I managed to piss off the Women’s Caucus.”

“I don’t think that’s too hard to imagine. No offense.”

“I know,” she pauses to take a deep breath, “Look, I’m still unsure about my footing heading Legislative Affairs. I think I’m doing pretty well running every thing without bias but now I appear too weak on women’s issues.”

“Well, you knew you’d have to step back a bit, Amy.”

“Yeah, except that was the biggest weapon I had and now they see me as defenseless.”

Donna shrugs, “At least it’s not the only weapon you have, but I understand the change in your role is difficult. Are you here asking me to help or for some sort of advise?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Because in my entire history of knowing you, Amy Gardner has never asked for my help with anything political.”

“I asked you plenty of times for help with Josh.”

“True.”

“Donna, I’m here because we need the First Lady.”

“Because you screwed up with the Women’s Caucus or because the President really needs the First Lady to support him?”

“You know, I’m sorry I asked,” Amy gets up to leave.

“Amy, I just need to know,” Amy turns around and starts walking back to the chair and stays standing as Donna continues, “I’m not saying no for either reason, but you need to understand how uneasy she feels about stepping up politically. Some days it’s like bathing cats with her. We need some kind of warning with these things; she’s not Abbey Bartlet.”

“And you’re not me?”

“Amy, let’s not make a thing out of this. I’m sure the First Lady would be glad to support the President…”

“Okay,” Amy starts to leave again but turns around when Donna continues. 

“…But my concern is why she wasn’t brought in on this earlier. I thought we were very clear as far as her agenda.”

“Honestly, Donna, this is the first time it’s come up. I’m not sure of my footing with either of you or the First Lady.”

“Well, this isn’t the first time it’s come up,” Donna gets up and walks around the desk to stand in front of Amy. “For the first six months everyone’s been fighting for the education plan. As the mother of two young children in public school, Helen’s had no problem publicly supporting the President’s agenda. You should have come to her sooner about 285.”

“You mean you? I should have come to you earlier?” Amy raises her voice.

“Yes, well, I do run her office.”

“And I’m saying I’m not sure of my footing here. With you.”

“Why? It’s not as if we haven’t worked together before. It may have only been for a few months, but since when did you think you couldn’t come to me?”

“Since you stopped answering Josh’s phone!”

“Yeah,” Donna sighs heavily. She crosses her arms and looks down for a moment, “Well, you’re not the first person to be uncomfortable seeing me in a position of authority.” Donna looks back up at Amy, “I’m in your old office and have an assistant of my own and it’s too Twilight Zone for you. Then you messed up with the Caucus because you kept the First Lady out of the loop. I get it. I’ll make some calls, look over the schedule and see where she can throw in her support. But, Amy, you can’t do this again. I had half an hour to get over feeling inadequate for this job. I’m over it. Things have to get done.”

“Yeah, thank you, Donna,” Amy quietly walks out of the office with her head down. 

***

Sam’s deep in thought reading when his phone rings and he blindly reaches for it.

“Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“I need talking points for the First Lady to support 285.”

“Okay.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know who this is?”

“Yeah,” Sam realizes he’s not paying attention, “No, I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

“It’s Donna. Mrs. Santos is going to canvas for HR 285 and I need some talking points.”

“Did you talk to Communications?”

“No, I thought I’d run it by you first. I should go to Communications?” 

Sam finally gets interested in the call and leans back in his chair, “Yeah, sorry. I’m in the middle of a thing. 285 is pretty low on my list right now.”

“Okay. Everything alright?”

Sam turns to his computer and checks his e-mail, “Yeah. Hey, do you know the difference between ivory and antique lace?”

“Colors?”

“Yes. I just got an e-mail about linen choices.”

“This is what’s got you so distracted? Wedding plans?”

“No, I was checking my e-mail just now and saw another note from the wedding planner.”

“You have a planner?”

“Yes, we’re a little busy.”

“Yes, you are, which is why I’m surprised you have a wedding planner who won’t choose between ivory and antique lace for you.”

“So you think I shouldn’t worry about this?”

“I don’t think anyone should worry about this. I think you should get back to work and keep Josh from invading Canada.”

“He really was kidding.”

***

Donna walks through the Communications bullpen and taps on Lou’s door, “You got a sec?”

Lou looks up from her laptop and takes off her glasses, “Yeah, Amy talk to you?”

Donna leans against the doorframe, “Yes, that’s why I’m here. I thought I could get some talking points for upcoming events.”

“Have you spoken to Helen yet?”

“No, she and the kids went to South Carolina to the beach for a week, little gift for them all getting through the first six months.”

“Do we get one of those?”

Donna smiles, “In about seven and a half more years. I thought I’d go over her schedule and put some things together to present to her. She’s better at this when all she has to do is say yes or no.”

“She’s not the only one.”

“Yeah, so you got anything?”

“Not off the top of my head, but I’ll have someone get something to you by the end of the day.”

“Great, thanks, Lou,” Donna turns to leave.

“Hey, Donna, it’s good to see you on this side.” 

Donna turns back, “Thanks. It’s good to know Josh hasn’t run you all to suicide or self-mutilation.”

“We hide it pretty well around here.”

Donna laughs, “See ya.”

***

On the way back to the East Wing Donna runs into Josh coming out of the Roosevelt Room.  
“Hey, what are you doing over here?”

“Amy asked the First Lady to step up on HR 285, and I just stopped by to see Lou to get talking points.”

They walk into Josh’s office, “Amy came to you about 285?”

“Yes.”

“I thought she was going to talk to the Women’s Caucus this morning.”

“She did. That’s why you need the First Lady to step up now.”

“What the hell?” 

“I don’t know but obviously it didn’t go well.”

“I’m gonna kill…”

Donna tries to calm him, “Helen and the kids will be back in a couple of days. I’ll see what she can do next week.”

“You think she’d be willing to cut the trip short?”

“Not for this.”

“Donna! You’ve got to talk to her. You’ve got to explain to her why this is important.”

“It’s a vacation with her children, Joshua. You may not get it but she won’t be willing to give up time with them away from Washington.”

Josh sighs and rakes a hand through his hair and turns away, “Yeah.”

“When’s the vote?”

“Tentatively scheduled for next Wednesday.”

“Then you’ve got a week.”

“We have a week,” he turns back around to look at her.

“Maybe, but my boss hasn’t agreed to bail out your boss quite yet.”

“Donna!”

“I should let you get back to work. I’m sure you’re late for something,” Margaret is standing in Josh’s doorway nodding as Donna leaves his office, “See ya, Margaret.”

“Bye,” Margaret turns to Josh, “You’re late.”

***

Before Donna can walk back into her office she’s stopped by Katie, “Don’t freak out.”

“Alright, I’ll try. What’s going on?”

“The President just called for you. You’re needed in the Oval.”

“Did he happen to mention what it’s about?”

“No, and, uh, this came from his office, not Josh’s,” Katie whispers.

“So you think Josh doesn’t know and you’re freaking out?”

“Well, no, maybe.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing like that. Don’t spread any gossip while I’m gone.”

***

Ronna offers Donna a warm smile as she steps into the outer office of the Oval.

“Hey, I had a message he wanted to see me.”

“Yeah, he’s finishing up with a security briefing. It’ll just be a few more minutes.”

Donna leans against Bram’s desk, “You want to give me a hint?” Donna asks as she points to the Oval Office.

“I don’t know. He didn’t mention the ‘why’, just the ‘who’.”

“I’m afraid my staff is already spreading rumors that Josh is being fired and I’m his replacement.”

“Oh, they spread that rumor once a month.”

“They what?”

“At least, I’m guessing they’re the ones who start it,” they both laugh.

The door opens and out steps the President’s Central Asia advisors. Ronna mouths ‘Kazakhstan’ to Donna as she makes room for them all to pass.

“Hey, Ronna, did you ever get a hold of…?”

Donna steps forward, “Good afternoon, Mr. President.”

“Donna! Just the person I wanted to see,” Donna smiles as the President leads her into the Oval Office. “Before I forget,” he says as he shuts the door behind them, “Helen mentioned that we got you and Josh a house warming gift?”

“Yes, you did.”

“I was going to ask Josh what we got, but I figured he didn’t know,” he motions for her to take a seat on a couch as he follows suit across from her.

Donna laughs, “Well, given the limitations in government gift-giving, she settled on some flowers for the front stoop.”

“Yeah, she mentioned something about having to return several options. Flowers don’t seem like much. Are you sure we can’t get around that pesky rule?”

“That’s very sweet, Mr. President, but the flowers are a generous enough gift; and I don’t think you’ll find the rule pesky when it comes to investigating House Republicans on ethics issues.”

“I suppose you’re right. That’s why I need you around.”

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“Donna, I think you know I was heart broken to see you leave, even if it was to the other side of the building.”

“Well, thank you, sir,” Donna responds a little surprised.

“And I know you have your reasons for not wanting to work with Josh.”

“Yes.”

“But I’d like to offer you a position as Special Counselor to The President.”

“Sir?”

“I’m not trying to steal you away from Helen. I still want you as her Chief of Staff. You’ve made all the difference in the uneasy transition of becoming the First Lady of the United States. But I think you have vast knowledge and experience that’s not being used.”

“Just domestic policy, right?”

“Right, not that I don’t think you’re capable of keeping us out of war, but that’s not quite what I had in mind.”

Donna replies dumbfounded, “I’m incredibly honored, sir, but you have wonderfully qualified individuals already at your disposal, not to mention the experience and leadership you get from Josh.”

“Does he know you talk about him like this?” the president jokes and leans in toward her, “Donna, seriously, I want you along with every one else. You are qualified and you are needed. The President of the United States is asking you to serve.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And this isn’t unheard of. Many First Lady Chiefs of Staff have advised presidents. In fact, I understand Will Bailey continued to advise the President after he moved to the Vice President’s office.”

“I really am honored, Mr. President.”

“So you’ll consider it.”

“Of course,” Donna gets up to leave.

”Donna,” she turns around, “I haven’t mentioned this to Josh yet. It’s nothing sinister; I just wanted to talk to you first…”

“Yes, sir.”

“…But I plan on telling him today, as a courtesy.”

“Of course.”

“Do you think this will cause a problem?”

“I’m not really sure. It’s something I’ll have to consider, and then I’ll have to talk to him about it, as a courtesy.” Donna smiles as she leaves, waving goodbye to Ronna and makes a quick exit out of the West Wing. 

***

“Donna?” Katie softly knocks on the door. The afternoon sun casts a dark orange shadow over the usually bright office.

Donna is too lost in thought to notice her assistant’s presence until Katie steps further into the office. She looks up and sees Katie standing in front of her desk, “Yeah.”

“I’m heading out.”

“What time is it?”

“6:00.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Every one can go; it’s a light week.”

Katie starts to leave, “I almost forgot, the First Lady would like you to call her in a few minutes to check in. She said she’ll be done feeding the kids after 6:00.”

“Okay, thank you. Have a good night, Katie.”

Donna reaches for the phone, “Hey, do you have a second?”

“Yeah. You want to talk?”

“Yes, can you meet me half way?”

***

Tours have stopped for the day, so Josh and Donna have no problem finding privacy in the Residence. He’s waiting for her in the entry way when he sees her walking down the hall deep in thought with her arms crossed and staring at the ground. Josh gets up to meet her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hi,” she looks up.

“Donna?” He walks her over to a bench and they sit down.

“Did the President talk to you?”

“He did. Is that what this is about?”

“Yeah. Look, I figured we’d talk about this later tonight when we were both away from the office, but I need to call Helen in a few minutes.”

“Do you think she’ll have a problem with it?”

“I don’t know. I guess if he hasn’t told her already, I should.”

“Why don’t you seem thrilled about this?”

“Why? I think you know why.”

“I do, which is why we should talk about it.”

“I just got good at this, Josh. I just now feel comfortable advising the First Lady, whose only responsibility to the electorate is to be hospitable. How am I prepared to be advising the leader of the free world?”

“This is one of those times that I wish I wasn’t his Chief of Staff.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be your boyfriend, your partner, whatever I am to you. I want to give you career advice and support and love and all of those things I’m supposed to. I don’t want to have to consider what it means politically to have not only the First Lady’s Chief of Staff in the room with me but also, you know, you, my partner.”

“Don’t be Chief of Staff for a second.”

“Okay.”

“Be Josh. What do you think?”

“I think I know why you’re scared. I think you’ve done an amazing job in just a few months with a reluctant First Lady. I think you could probably do my job better than me some days, but I also think that you’ve moved up in politics quickly. It’s all deserved, Donna. You answered my phones for seven years, a good six and a half after you’d grown out of the job; so maybe you’re just catching up for all that lost time.”

“Answering your phone wasn’t lost time.”

“You’ve said otherwise.”

“Retrospectively, it wasn’t. At the time I felt stuck but I am grateful for those years, Josh. We don’t talk about the past because it hurts too much, but I’m not ashamed of it, professionally or personally.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“And the Chief of Staff?”

“What?”

“What does the President’s Chief of Staff think?”

Josh takes a deep breath, “I think having you in the room will strengthen the First Lady’s agenda, which then strengthens the President’s. The First Lady typically has a higher approval rating because there are fewer expectations of her. I think it’ll help with blunders like what happened today between Amy and the Women’s Caucus. I think the more sides he hears, the better. I think you have incredibly qualified positions, but I think you have absolutely no confidence in your ability to advise someone at this level; and that’s a problem for me. I can’t allow people in the room who are too scared to share.”

Donna looks down and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, “I should go back and call her. She’s expecting me.”

“Donna…”

She looks up at him, “I understand what you’re saying, Josh. Both sides. The President has asked me to serve. The decision is ultimately mine and I need to think about this.” Before getting up to leave, she leans over to kiss him on the cheek, her hand wrapping around his neck. She lingers for a moment, relishing the feel of his arms around her, “I’ll be home in about an hour. Don’t be too late.”

“Donna,” Josh calls out before she’s left the room, “I love you.”

She turns around and offers him a smile before walking back to the East Wing.

***

“Good evening, ma’am.”

“Donna, how’s everything going?”

“Fine, fine. How’s the vacation? Are the kids enjoying the ocean?”

“I think they might like it more if there weren’t twenty secret service agents in black suits blocking off other visitors.”

“Well, that is their job.”

“I know but it takes some time for us all to get used to it.”

“Of course. There is a little bit of news today. The House is set to vote on HR 285 next week.”

“Which bill is that?”

“Child nutrition standards.”

“Right.”

“The President needs you to come out publicly in support of it. They’re having a hard time with the votes.”

“Did something happen?”

“I’m not exactly sure of the details but the Women’s Caucus needs some convincing that this is a priority of the President’s.”

“Is it?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Are child nutrition standards a priority for my husband?”

“Well, he never talked about them specifically during the campaign, but it does go well with the healthcare initiative they’re also pushing.”

“What do they need me to do?”

“I’d like to see if we can include some language in a speech you’re giving on Sunday. There’s also a luncheon Monday being, conveniently, held by the Women’s Caucus that I think you should attend.”

“So you think I should support this?”

“I was asked to get your support, Helen. I see no reason for you to not support it, but it all depends on how comfortable you feel stepping up politically. I’d say that if you don’t feel passionately about child nutrition standards, then you should think hard about putting yourself out there so publicly.”

“I do think they’re important, but this isn’t something we talked about.”

“It’s not, which is why I’m not entirely comfortable with it. In fact, I’m not entirely comfortable with how this all came about. It was sprung on me this afternoon, just a few hours after Amy Gardner spoke to the Women’s Caucus.”

“Did you tell Amy you felt uncomfortable with it?”

“I did.”

“Did you tell Josh?”

“I told Josh that it was ultimately your decision. My recommendation would be to attend the luncheon so that the Caucus knows that you’re listening and that you can be a political asset to them, but I wouldn’t recommend the language in the speech. I’m not comfortable with you going on the record for something that you were coerced into supporting.”

“Okay. Then that’s what we’ll do; and if Matt’s staff has a problem with it, you’ll tell them this was my decision.”

“Of course.”

“Anything else?”

“Actually, yes. The President talked to me today about advising him on domestic policy.”

“He offered you a job?”

“Sort of, just as an advisor. I’m guessing he didn’t mention this to you.”

“We talked about it. He asked if I felt you were ready to help him. I was reluctant because I don’t want him to steal you away.”

“Well, it’s nothing like that. It’s just having me in the room when difficult decisions need to be made. A president needs to hear different sides. It’ll help strengthen your agenda because I’ll be in the room pushing it.”

“You’ve thought about this.”

“I have. I’ve been considering it for the last couple of hours, plus I talked to Josh for a few minutes.”

“How does he feel?”

“He’s conflicted.”

“I would imagine so.”

“He thinks I’m capable but that I lack the confidence to be effective.”

“Donna, I have complete confidence in your ability to advise me. I don’t know what it’ll entail advising the President. His decisions are…well, they’re more complex than mine; but I also think that you’re undermining your position as my Chief of Staff if you feel like you can’t make real change happen. I’m not a policy advisor, and there are reasons for that. I married a good man who has an incredible opportunity in front of him. Don’t you want to be a part of that?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then I think you have only one choice.”

“To muster the confidence and step into the room?”

“Exactly. Now, you promise me this won’t take you away from running my office?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then you have my blessing.”

“Thank you. Enjoy the vacation and we’ll see you in a couple of days.”

***

Donna’s surprised to see Josh left the office before her. All of the lights are on in the townhouse; there’s some bad 80s music playing on the stereo and a Mets game on the tv. 

“Josh,” she calls out. There’s no sign of him other than the obvious use of electricity.

“Hey,” he comes out of the bedroom still dressed in his pants and shirt from work. His tie is gone and he’s unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. “I actually beat you home.”

“You did.”

“Is everything alright? Did you talk to Helen?”

Donna drops her bag on the table and steps out of her high heels, “Yeah, everything’s fine. I stayed for a bit to write up a quick memo to Amy about asking the First Lady for political support. Don’t worry, I cc’d you.”

“Were you nice?” Josh walks over to the couch, pulling Donna down with him to sit. She instantly wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head into his chest.

“I laid out some concerns that I’d mentioned to her this afternoon. I just wanted it on paper for future reference.”

“Is the First Lady going to talk?” Josh asks as he slides his hand through Donna’s long blonde hair.

“She’s attending the Caucus’ luncheon on Monday. I’m pretty sure that simply her presence will satisfy them.”

“So just the lunch?”

“Yeah.”

“Little punishment for Amy?”

“Not so much that as I’m not about to make Helen something she’s not. She loves her husband, who happens to be the President, and there are issues she deeply cares about; but she’s not some Cabinet member who’s at the President’s beck and call.”

“I wish the Cabinet really were at the President’s beck and call.”

“You know what I mean,” Donna looks up at Josh.

“I do. Look, I understand and respect your decision.”

“It was the First Lady’s decision.”

“Of course.”

“You’ll end up with the vote. I just think it was a scare tactic by the Caucus, and maybe even Amy, for the First Lady to get more involved.”

“And you’re not taking the bait?”

“I hope not. Helen agreed with me. Like I said, you’ll get the votes, the Caucus will be happy that they’re finally being noticed by the First Lady, and she won’t have to sell her soul.”

“Then it’s been a good day.”

“I like to think so.”

“Did you talk to her about the President’s offer?”

Donna takes a deep breath, “I did and she made a point I hadn’t considered.”

“Which was?”

“That I would be compromising my authority in her office if it appeared I was unwilling to ‘make real change happen’.”

“She’s right. It makes you and the First Lady look weak.”

“Yeah and I wouldn’t be fulfilling my job as her Chief of Staff if that happened.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“So it appears I have no choice.”

“You have to serve?”

“I have to swallow my fears and fulfill my duties in this White House.”

“I know you’re scared, Donna. You want to know a secret?” Josh tightens his arms around her, “I wanted to throw up the first time I was in the Oval Office with President Bartlet. All of a sudden the work I’d done for years in politics, even advising Hoynes, seemed insignificant. It’s an intimidating place and anyone would be scared.”

“How do Josh and the Chief of Staff feel?”

“Well, Josh is thrilled for you. This is huge career advancement, Donna, and I’ll hold your hand as long as you need it. In fact, I think we should have celebratory sex in honor of this advancement.”

“I bet you do. And Chief of Staff?”

“Ah, yes, well, I think you’d better come prepared to Senior-Senior Staff meetings. I’m a stickler for time.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Oh, I am, too. I have no problem holding people back after a meeting for being tardy.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, especially prissy staffers of the First Lady who have agreed to grace our presence all the way from the East Wing.”

“Seriously, Josh, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I really don’t know. We’ll just have to see how it goes, but I do have confidence that you’ll be better at this than you think.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I know.”

“This is an unusually early night for us to be home.”

“It’s 9:00?”

“For us, not for average Americans.”

“Ah, yes. It does help that your boss is out of town.”

“Yes. Are you hungry? I can make some dinner.”

“Sure, I’ll help,” they both get up off the couch and head into the kitchen.

“You don’t know how to cook.”

“Neither do you.”

“I know how to put pasta into boiling water.”

“And I’ll supervise. Just on the safe side you should have a government official oversee these things.”

“I’m a government official.”

“Well, yes, but I’m a presidential advisor.”

“So am I,” says Donna smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal May 2006, untitled, because I suck at labeling things.


End file.
